Supply Day
by StreetFlare
Summary: An old one-off contest entry for a Red vs. Blue fanfic for a friend on DA, featuring her OC, plus everyone's favourite Halo Machinima characters!


**Supply Day - RvB**

The Pelican soared over Blood Gulch. Immediately, three separate groups of people came from their normal homes, waiting to see what the supply drop would bring. The Reds and Blues weren't expecting anything special, just the usual weapons, food, and in the case of the Reds, parts for Chupathingy. But not the third "group", if you could call one man racing from a cave that. Frank DuFresne raced out of his cave-turned-home, knowing with all his heart that today, his girl would return to him. It had been months since she was sent away from the canyon, taken alongside the three freelancers and an errant AI whom had made this canyon their home, and sent to fight a new enemy back. But now, the daughter of Master Chief, Angila E. Caboose, would be coming home to him, and his life would be complete once again. 

Church looked out from the Pelican. "I don't know about this. Why, exactly, aren't we landing, again?" A voice crackled over the intercom. "You know why, Epsilon. This bucket only has enough fuel for a drop-off, and I don't want to crash her into the dust after running out because someone wanted me to land, then take off again." Church sighed. The others there seemed to be having a good old laugh at him, he bet. Well, almost all of them. A girl in white armor seemed a little pre-occupied, her parachute tight on her back, but her focus on the floor.

"Yo, Angila! Red-gal! You even awake in there?" he shouted. Without surprise, that was followed by a blow to the back of the head from the back of an assault rifle.  
>"Shut it, Church. She's got a lot on her mind…even if the person she's dreaming about isn't that big." Church turned to face his on-again-off-again girl, and glared. "Look, I'm just trying to tell her that she's got to jump soon. I mean, we pass over Doc's cave first, and she's got to get the medical supplies out. Then its California's turn, then the rest of us." Tex raised her rifle again, and Church danced away like a girl. "Tex, don't be such a bitch." For that, she flicked off the safety and aimed it at the dancing AI, but a strong hand clamped down on the rifle and forced her mechanical body to lower it.<p>

"No shooting in the plane, Tex. It can wait until the jump." Washington pointed out. Beside him, California nodded, helmet off. Of all of the people and equipment aboard, only California had no parachute. He hadn't needed one since he lost his leg, one of the few things Tex remembered from her organic life. The bulky freelancer shrugged, checked that both his energy swords were nice and snug in their shoulder-mounted recharge sockets, then lifted his beam rifle.

"Actually, I have to jump first with the Red's gear, get that down. Then she has to. Yo, captain! Open the bay doors!" A sigh rang out from the intercom, and the door lowered. William S. Grif grinned as he pulled on his helmet, fiddling with his left boot before pulling the release cord on the Red's supply pallet. As soon as the tray started to slide towards the open doors, the soldier saluted his comrades.  
>"See you groundside, ladies and gents! Cali out!" With that, the freelancer kicked the supplies out the door, then leapt out behind it, a whooping cry following the man as he fell in free-fall. Church stuck his head out of the bay doors, watching the freelancer plummet past the white parachute of the supplies. A sudden dust cloud signaled that he had landed, and with a lot of force at that.<p>

"That was fun! One agent and one set of supplies, safe on land. Angila, it's your jump." The crackling voice on the radio got the girl's attention. Silently, she checked Tex's parachute as the AI freelancer checked hers, then nodded.

"All good to jump." Tex nodded.

"You too." The white-armored gal sighed, then nodded to Washington, who was waiting with the switch for the medical supplies.

"Drop them. Ok, Frank, ready or not, here I come!" The pallet with the medical gear lurched forward, and suddenly dropped away. With an audible gulp, Angila followed it.

"Final check, you two. Then it's our turn." Washington ordered, and the others sighed. 

Freefall was breathtaking. Unlike the equipment, which was fitted with an altitude sensor to automatically open the parachute, Angila had manual control of her parachute, allowing her to open it at will. She grimaced. It was said that her brother had accidentally forgotten to pull the ripcord, resulting in his rather idiotic nature. As for her, this was only her second drop. Unlike agents like California, whom seemed to get a high from paradropping, or in his case, controlled freefall, Angila hated the sensation of her body falling at hundreds of kilometers an hour towards the hard ground. Nervously, she noticed the 'chute of the medical supplies had opened. That was the hint to her that it was time to pull her own. Gingerly, she gripped the ripcord and yanked it, causing the chute to billow out above her. Then she could see a tiny speck, seemingly waving to her as she fell. Her HUD scanners tagged the figure as human, but that was all it could do, it was too high up to detect a suit's signature. 

Doc was sweating like a pig. It was a hot day, like usual, and his armor's thermal control systems were dead, this shipment should come with a replacement he could get Simmons to fit. Or Grif, if he could spare some of his rations. The man was intelligent, if you had the right bait. So, instead of waiting outside and roasting in armor, or hiding in his cave, Doc was outside and shirtless, an old pair of shorts all he could find that would let him beat the heat. In one hand, he held his medical scanner, in the other, a bunch of native wildflowers that he found amazing. He guessed they were as close to roses as he could get. Too bad nobody in this canyon was a gardener, he thought. As he watched, the white speck that was Angila's parachute grew to the point where he could see her. A white-on-white image, he could still track her. Unfortunately, so could the others.

"Hey, Grif! Are the supplies on the ground yet? I wanna steal some Blue garbage!" Sarge shouted up through the skylight. From his position atop the renovated base, Grif sighed, still watching through the beam rifle his cousin had given him. Overheating wasn't just the problem of Doc, he thought dryly. Here he was, someone who by all rights should have been inside in the recently-fitted pool or chilling in his bedroom watching TV on his flat-screen, but no. Sarge had to place him on sentry duty, because he 'knew how to use a new-fangled laser sniper thingie', as Sarge had called it. Just like Doc, Grif was shirtless, with his swimshorts on, simply waiting for his cousin to return with the supplies, purely so Simmons could complete the security camera system he'd been planning and he could go back to lazing in his room or in the pool, Oreos close at hand.

"No, Sarge, the medical supplies haven't touched down yet, and the blues just jumped." Sarge was silent, letting Grif hear Donut hyperventilate over his incoming Twilight posters.

"Can you take 'em out?" Sarge asked. Grif grinned.

"With pleasure, sir." With that, he focused on the blue figures falling towards the ground, namely Church. Gently, he squeezed the trigger of his beam rifle, watching the silver beam arc out and hit Church's parachute dead on, burning a large hole through the middle.  
>"Suck it, Blue," he muttered, before jumping down from his sniper post and wandered into the base. Screw sentry duty, he thought, the world-title ladies bikini mud-wrestling's on.<p>

"Caboose, hurry up! The World-title ladies bikini mud-wrestling is on, and I don't want to have to be watching Church when I could be watching hot chicks getting dirty…bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker shouted from his position across from Grif, eyes peeled as he lay there in his boxers, the sniper rifle lying under a pool of rubble, while Sister lay atop that, wearing a bikini that appeared two sizes too small. Needless to say, Tucker was having a hard time concentrating on his falling teammates.

"In a minute! I'm just getting out of the pool!" Caboose shouted, his voice soft and tinny from the distance.

"Caboose, we haven't filled the pool. Besides, you promised Wash, no using the pool without supervision!" Tucker replied, his eyes drifting back onto Sister's chest.  
>"Yes! That is why I can't get out! I am stuck!" Caboose yelled back. Tucker sighed. Screw it, he thought, bikini babes are better than watching Church fall. Instead, he got up, and turned to Sister.<p>

"Could you watch Church and the others for me? I really want to watch my TV show!"

"No can do, Tucker! I'm trying to get a tan for next time we meet up, if you know what I mean." Tucker shut up, and returned to his post. One of the Red's will probably record it, so I can get Doc to steal it from them for me, he thought, before suddenly noticing Church's parachute had a massive hole in it, and he was probably five hundred meters from the ground. 

Angila tried her best to control her landing, especially as she heard the loud impact of Church's robotic body slam into the ground at hundreds of kilometers an hour, and the extremely loud "SON OF A BITCH" that followed. Even so, the sight of Doc waiting for her, shirt off and flowers in hand, was almost too much for the girl to take. Her heart a flutter, she simply let go of the control veins, and let the parachute do the rest of the work for her. Silently and gently, she dropped, then hit the ground right in front of Frank, the parachute falling over the two of them. Even so, without being able to see each other, Angila found a pair of skinny arms around her body and a slim figure pressed up against her armor. She wormed her hands free, pulled her helmet off, and embraced Doc. Their lips met, and the two simply stood there, making out under the white curtain of her parachute. In the background, she could hear the shouting match between the Blues and Grif, and the other Reds yelling at Grif as well, but she didn't care. Here, in her world surrounded in white, the man she loved holding her in his arms, their lips locked, she found herself wishing this moment would never end. Then, she realized Doc had let her go.  
>"What say we get you out of that armor. It has to be a hundred degrees out, and you might get heatstroke!" She laughed, her hands running over Doc's skinny frame.<br>"Oh, I'll get out of the armor, alright, but it won't be to cool off, if you know what I mean!" Doc's face finally became visible, and the blush across his cheeks was amazing. Angila's smile grew as she walked into the cave, hand in hand with her half-naked lover. A normal supply day in Blood Gulch, this wasn't, but it was just the way she liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Supply Day was written as a one-off for a DeviantArt member, Lisaxtails, and a contest entry for one of her RvB contests, where the main point was that her OC, Angila, appeared. This was the first written appearance of one of my RvB OC's, Grif's cousin William S. Grif, or "Scotty", also known as Agent California, which was just before I started fiddling with my RvB fanfic, **Red vs Blue: The Carnage Trial**. Carnage Trial is only just barely started, the prologue being finished as I post this on here.

So, yeah, comment, critique, whatever. Thanks for the support!

Flash.


End file.
